No Ordinary Love
by LooksDon'tMakeTheWorldGo'Round
Summary: We lose faith in things unseen, unsure of what to believe, just dying to be loved when love's right in front of us. We give up on our hopes & dreams, & let doubt take everything. The door will open when we realize we don't hold the key... Based off Memphis May Fire 'No Ordinary Love'. A DxC fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, hello, kiddies! I'm back again at another attempt to write a decent fanfic. This was brought to mind by one of my favorite bands, Memphis May Fire's song 'No Ordinary Love'. I'm the kind to hear lyrics and make stories out of them, and as of now, I have high hopes for this story to not turn into trash. I'm going to take a common story line (high school Duncney romance) and put a twist on it. So, enjoy! And don't be hesitant to leave feedback so I can make this a story my readers truly enjoy.**

**Yours truly,**

**LooksDon'tMakeTheWordGo'Round**

* * *

><p><strong>No Ordinary Love:<strong>

Falling in love is like finding a part of you that you didn't realize was missing, and then suddenly, you meet someone who completes you and makes you feel whole. Whether you're prepared to fall in love, or not, the door will open when we realize we don't hold the key…

_Courtney POV:_

Graduating high school had become my one and only priority for my senior year. Not that I was concerned about graduating – I was the senior class valedictorian this year as well as the student body president. In fact, school had always been the one thing I excelled in without effort.

However, senior year was different than the rest. A year to make something of myself so I could leave Canada, and become someone in the States with a scholarship to one of their top law schools: Yale, Harvard, Brown, etc.

Friends and fun were towards the bottom of my list for the following 365 days of my life. Not that I couldn't make time for them, but because I learned early that high school memories don't follow you any further than that - high school.

And I planned to make my senior year something memorable for my future.

Looking back, it's almost pitiful how badly I strived to be someone…

I liked to think it took a solid month to adjust to a new school year.

The first memory I can recall from my senior year begins about a month into my first semester.

It was an early Monday morning and, as always, I was at school early by my locker preparing myself for the same routine I went through every day:

AP Calculus

AP Law and Justice

Lunch

AP English IV

Honors Forensics

An easy schedule to say the least, but it _was _my senior year, and I had more than enough credits to be accepted into the States, so I figured I'd add some "fun" beneficial classes into my schedule for once.

Caught up in my own personal thoughts, I feel a gentle hand tap my shoulder, and I become face-to-face with my best friend since grade school, Bridgette.

"There you are!" She smiled, "I've been looking all over for you." She spoke cheerily.

"I'm only in my usual spot, Bridge." I inform pulling my calculus book from my locker. "What's up?"

"I just ran into Mr. Hartman, and he wanted me to tell you he has a surprise for you in first period that should help you out with those scholarships for your fancy American colleges. He seemed pretty excited about it."

"He did?" I questioned. Mr. Hartman was not only my AP Calc teacher, but the teacher who ran student council, the same teacher I'd been going to for any help in the college application department for almost a year.

"Ya, he said he's got some big project that only you can handle. Said it'd be worth your while."

"Wow," I breathe, "that's wonderful! Did he tell you what it was?"

"Nope, just to prep you for class is all." She flashed a pearly smile, her light green eyes beaming in excitement.

Her long blonde hair was up in a messy bun, no makeup, a light blue sweatshirt, black compression pants, and blue _Nikes_, but that's how Bridgette came – simple and beautiful. It was times like this I wished I could be a pretty _Plain Jane _like her.

I always showed up dressed to impress. Today, I wore my shoulder-length, brown hair down and curled, with enough makeup to highlight my tan features, a white tank top under a grey cardigan, dark skinny jeans, and grey pumps. How I longed to roll out of bed and start my day with little effort.

"You'll have to tell me all about it at lunch." She continued beam until her boyfriend of five years, Geoff came up behind her, put an arm around her waist, gave her a peck on the lips, and greeted the both of us.

"Morning, ladies!" He nearly cheered. For as long as I'd known Geoff, he had been the party boy. Always beaming and full of life like Bridgette.

He had shaggy blonde hair that was always contained under a beaten up cowboy hat, a half unbuttoned white polo, khaki cargo shorts, and tan rainbows. No matter the time of year, Geoff would almost always be seen in the same outfit.

"Morning, Geoff." I respond closing my locker.

"Yo, Bridge told me about your little 'surprise' next period. Good luck, Mocha!" I subconsciously cringed at my nickname. How I hated it. When we first were introduced, he instantly came up with the name in relation to my skin tone, and for whatever ungodly reason, it stuck. I could never tell Geoff how much I despised the pet name now because he was one of my best friends. However, it still irked the hell out of me…

We were mid conversation when the bell for first period rang, so we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways until lunch.

I always had a habit of being the first to class each morning, but especially that said morning, because I was almost shaking with excitement over that my teacher had up his sleeve for me.

"There she is!" My teacher, Mr. Hartman, spoke as I walked through the doorway. "You're the exact student I've been looking for this morning." He spoke grinning ear to ear. He was a handsome mid thirties man who not only was brilliant, ran student council, but was also the varsity football coach. He kept busy, but always managed to have time to help me out, which was more than appreciative when it came to applications.

"I heard there was something important you wanted to tell me?" I spoke migrating towards his desk a little too eagerly.

"Why, yes, I do. But It'll have to wait until class starts." He informed taking a seat at his desk.

"Oh, of course." I muttered taking a seat at my own desk in the front of the room – the only place you could truly learn.

I waited for what seemed like an hour as the classroom filled up with my peers until the late bell rung signaling class had officially begun. My eyes immediately focused on my teacher's desk to find him nowhere in sight.

_How peculiar._

"Class," I could hear him speak as his began to walk through the doorway, "I'd like to introduce you all to our new student, Duncan."

My eyes went wide as said boy stepped through the doorway behind my teacher. There stood a enraged, sulking delinquent about my age. He was tall, maybe 6'2'', and well toned under his tight _Color Morale _shirt, baggy jeans and beat up red _Converse_. His hair was spiked into a messy black and green faux hawk, his ears were gauged and pierced as well as his nose and eyebrow. He sported a full unruly beard. Even his pure blue eyes were bloodshot and temperamental. Everything about this boy screamed "trouble."

"Now, Duncan is new here and doesn't know anyone, so I expect you all to treat me kindly until he feels more at home."

The room was silent.

"Now, son, is there anything you'd like to say to introduce yourself?"

The new boy's face crinkled in disgust as he inhaled drastically, "Yeah, stay the fuck out of my way and we won't have any problems."

I felt my heart drop as his deep raspy voice spoke threats to our class.

"Language, son." Mr. Hartman informed. "Oh, and Courtney, this is where your surprise comes in."

_No._

"Since you're head of student council."

_Please…_

"And looking for some extra credit for your applications."

_I'd rather die._

"I've talked to the principal."

_Just stop._

"And it turns out you and Duncan have all the same classes."

_Shit._

"So we've agreed you two will operate on a buddy system until he's more comfortable here."

_Fuck._

"That way, he can make some friends and become comfortable, and you'll have great recommendations for college."

My body was frozen in fear.

"Courtney? _Courtney?_" Mr. Hartman repeated. "Here, take a seat, son."

Reality hit me like a brick when I felt a warm lustful breath against my neck. "Can't wait to get to know you and that body of yours more _personally, Princess._"

_Fuck me._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the update delay. Work keeps me busy with my hectic schedule. This is the final intro chapter, so things will begin to pick up after this one. Thank you for the great reviews and continue to keep them up! :)**

**Enjoy,**

**~LooksDon'tMakeTheWorldGo'Round**

* * *

><p>No Ordinary Love: Chapter 2<p>

The bell rang as first period ended. My body was tense and had been since I was "introduced" to my polar opposite "buddy" for the next few weeks.

I only assumed being such a scholarly student would only bring me rewards – not punishments.

I slowly stood up from my desk, collecting my materials from class when I caught the eye of my teacher I who motioned me towards his desk.

I reluctantly made my way to his desk, only to dread whatever else it was he had to disclose with me before my day of terror began.

"You're doing a great thing for this young man." He weakly smiled averting his eyes from me and to the new student already fast asleep at his desk in the back of the room.

"You don't say?" I questioned glancing over the new boy as well.

"He's a troubled boy. Was expelled from his last school, and his parents nearly begged us all to take him in. They feared this school was his only hope if they ever wanted him to graduate."

"So, why is it I'm stuck babysitting him then?"

Mr. Hartman was caught off guard. "You're our finest student. We think he needs a good influence his age to get through to him."

"And supposedly, that's me? Do we honestly seem anything alike?"

"Well, no, quite the opposite really. His parents informed us that he needs someone he can't walk all over. Someone to force him on the right track. They're quite concerned about their son."

"No shock there."

"Courtney, I had no doubt in my mind when I was asked who would do the most good for this young man. You're a brilliant girl with a bright future, and I _know_ you can help turn this boy around. I wouldn't recommend you otherwise. And you did mention you wanted that extra boost for college. They see this on your application; you'll make it in anywhere your heart desires."

I sighed. "Sir, I really appreciate what you're doing for me, but I'm not sure how much help I can actually be here…"

"Give it until Friday, and if you still aren't comfortable with the situation, we'll revisit it, and I'll find someone else."

"I guess I can handle four and a half days…"

"That a girl! You're gonna do great things for Duncan."

"And what exactly does that entail?" A husky voice questioned behind me.

"Well, look who decided to wake up." Mr. Hartman teased. "You two should probably head out now if you plan to make it to your next class in time." He informed.

"Yes, sir," I murmured with my head hung low slowly exiting the classroom with said criminal close on my trail.

"So, how bad did you fuck up to get stuck with me?" His low raspy voice spoke breaking the short silence between us.

"Excuse me?" I asked looking back at him; his book bag slung over one shoulder and hands in his pockets, grinning at me.

"Ya, man. You must've fucked up pretty bad if they're attaching you and I to each other all day, every day."

"For your information, you and I are 'attached' only because you're a delinquent and _I _need extra credit to get into Ivy League schools."

"Great," he scoffed, "so you're telling me I'm stuck with your uptight valedictorian ass to benefit yourself?"

"Like I want to hold your hand through the school day to keep you out of trouble and help you make _friends?!_" I spat back.

"Oh, Princess, I can think of something else I'd much rather have you hold." He grinned motioning towards his groin.

I felt my face heat up. "In your dreams, _Ogre!_"

"Trust me, it will be."

"You're absolutely disgusting."

"You can't hide how turned on you are by it though. It's written all over that pretty little face of yours."

I stopped in my tracks, marching over to his revolting self, and stood inches from his face. "Let's get something clear here, _delinquent. _I will not hesitate to report your ass for harassing me. I am highly respected at this school, and if you continue to _fuck _with me, I will have you expelled from yet another school and you will _never _see graduation day."

'He threw his hands up in defense, "whoa, chill. It was just a joke."

"Well, believe it or not, not everyone finds your sense of humor amusing." I said, still furious trying to brush off my anger as we approached the door to second period.

"Whatever," he mumbled.

"Just do me a favor, don't speak to me during class. The last thing I need is someone like you talking to someone like me and give people the wrong impression."

"Excuse me? So what, I'm not worthy of your words in public?"

"Well, no…it's just – "

"Oh, no, I get it, you wouldn't be caught dead being stuck with a guy like me in an everyday situation."

"Not exactly…"

"Well, you can _forget_ it, dollface. There's no way in _hell_ I'm going to avoid you to help keep up your social status. You're stuck with me and I'm stuck with you. You don't get a say, and I'm about to make your life a living hell for the next few weeks." He spat as he passed by me and walked into the classroom.

I sighed, taking in a deep breath, trying to disregard the nervous butterflies in my stomach not knowing what was in store the rest of the day.

And from that moment on, little did I know my life would change forever because of said delinquent.


End file.
